The Murdoch Sting
'"The Murdoch Sting" '''is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries and the ninety-first episode of the series. Summary Guests arrive at the mansion of Ian Worthington for his engagement party. The butler goes to announce the arrival of the first guests, only to find Worthington's room deserted with an open window. He calls the Toronto Constabulary, who send Murdoch and Crabtree. Crabtree notes that Worthington's fiancée, Cassie Chadwick, is missing as well. Murdoch suggests that they simply eloped, but the butler highly doubts that, given that his employer is the president of the Canadian bank. Suddenly, philanthropist Andrew Carnegie arrives and announces that Mr. Worthington called him and announced his intention to marry his daughter, but as Murdoch questions this, Mr. Carnegie states that he only has one daughter who is four years old. After interviewing him, they learn about the telephone call they had, and agrees to be in contact if the police have any more questions. Inspecting the safe, Murdoch realizes Worthington was planning on coming back, with a stack of bills and his passport left there. Crabtree then leaves to continue to investigate Cassie Chadwick and find a cart that Mr. Worthington may have used for transportation. Meanwhile, back at the station Murdoch meets Julia coming out of his office. She seems flustered, and is shown to be hiding folders behind her back. Murdoch asks if they can have dinner, but Julia interrupts she has to see a patient out of town and doesn't know when she's be back, and hurriedly says goodbye. Murdoch talks with an official from Mr. Worthington's bank, Mr. Fleet. He seems nervous and has a stutter, but reveals the fake Miss Chadwick has some outstanding loans at the bank. However, the bank isn't worried because they received a promissory note signed by Andrew Carnegie. Also, Mr. Worthington kept the note in his possession. Murdoch and Brackenreid discuss the case. Murdoch theorizes that "Miss Chadwick" is involved in fraud, by saying she's related to Andrew Carnegie and leaving fake promissory notes about her debts. As another safeguard, who would have the nerve to ask Mr. Carnegie about the notes? George enters and reveals Cassie Chadwick is an alias used by a woman from Ontario. Charges include bank fraud, cheque fraud, and forgery, and she's run schemes in Ohio and New York. Brackenreid questions the marriage, however, and Murdoch reveals if she were to marry Mr. Worthington, all of "Cassie's" debts became his debts, and he would wish to keep the scandal on the down low. Brackenreid orders George to have constables scour the city and find Miss Chadwick. Next, the inspector plans to pour himself some alcohol, but Murdoch gently points out it's not yet eleven, so his superior sullenly puts it down. Julia is comparing Murdoch's file on James Gillies with the notes she received, and recalls a threat Gillies voiced on the train before he vanished. Murdoch asks for a description of Miss Chadwick from George and Henry, who both have conflicting descriptions about where they live (an apartment vs. a hotel) and what they look like (young, brunette and pretty vs. mature and genteel). The officers argue over the veracity of their facts, while Brackenreid tries to make sense of this mess. Suddenly, a grand entrance is made when a mature woman walks into the station and reports an impostor, revealing her name is Mrs. ''Cassie Chadwick. In the inspector's office, Murdoch recounts her file, as she's a suspect in bank fraud, forgery, and cheque fraud. Mrs. Chadwick quickly assures them that her criminal past is behind her. She reveals that she was young and poor, (she ran her first confidence scheme at 13) and she hoped to lie and cheat her way to the top. After being incarcerated for three years she's living a life she's dreamed of, married to a highly prominent man in Cleveland. She states she believes that this impersonator chose her name to defraud others, and that everything she has is at risk. Mrs. Chadwick asks for their help in stopping her. Brackenreid is very taken with Mrs. Chadwick, continually trying to be hospitable, and agrees to help her, and tries to send an officer to escort her home. Mrs. Chadwick says she'll offer help if he needs it, as it "takes a con to catch one." Murdoch talks to George in his office, where George has mapped all the places in Toronto both Chadwicks frequent. Constable Crabtree took the liberty of speaking to cabbies in the square where Mr. Worthington rented his Cassie Chadwick an apartment, and has a possible location. Outside, Murdoch and Crabtree discuss the cabbie's description, and stop a woman in fancy dress. Cassie Chadwick quickly recognizes the detective and calls him by name, revealing to both of the officers she's in fact Eva Pearce, another con artist from a previous mystery who escaped justice. Brackenreid and Murdoch talk about Eva Pearce, discussing how Murdoch revealed her true colours to another rich man she was dating. They both think fraud and murder are right up her alley. Murdoch attempts to interrogate her, while she maintains a façade of cool innocence, giving logical answers to her criminal activities. Also, when Murdoch accuses her of the fake promissory note, she demands proof this note exists. Miss Pearce also states that Mr. Worthington broke off their engagement that morning, and she'd rather not discuss it. Eva Pearce leaves the constabulary, and Brackenreid sees and comments. Murdoch admits that they need evidence of her crimes, but hasn't informed her of the real Cassie Chadwick in town. He says he won't let her get away this time. The cart is proving to be more elusive than the officers think, as George was unable to find any cart or hackney that matches those tracks. However, they overhear the butler arguing with the photographer over payment of services. Murdoch realizes the photographer's cart wasn't mentioned on the butler's ledger, and find it's an exact match for the cart tracks. Questioning the photographer, he says that Mr. Worthington ran out and told him to take him to Russell Creek Road, and he paid him five bucks to keep his mouth shut. Mr. Worthington was carrying a briefcase at the time. The butler tells Murdoch the Worthingtons owned land there, used for picnicking. Immediately the officers go and start combing the area, raking the pond and the land. Murdoch inspects a table setting for two with a damaged piece of paper in one glass, noting Andrew Carnegie's name on it. Crabtree is called to the gazebo, but he's busy at the pond, so Higgins comes instead. Murdoch tells him he needs to take a picture of the glass, and Henry picks it up, destroying the paper inside, leaving the detective annoyed. Crabtree alerts Murdoch that one of lads has found something, and it turns out to be Mr. Worthington. At the morgue, Dr. Grace tells Murdoch that the pond water is terrible at preserving the body, so there's not much forensic evidence to be had. Murdoch decides to do something. Murdoch and the inspector ask Mrs. Chadwick to help them in manipulating Eva Pearce into returning to the scene of the crime. Mrs. Chadwick confidently asserts she'll be able to help, declaring she'll need a grieving relation, a lawyer, and a floozie. Crabtree, disguised as a groundskeeper, reports Miss Pearce as walking towards the lawyer's office through a knock. Murdoch and Brackenreid hear the signal in the secret room behind the lawyer's office, and Murdoch reports everyone is ready. Brackenreid wonders if they could've picked someone else, but Murdoch quickly points out beggars can't be choosers. Mrs. Chadwick knocks on her cab door to signal the driver to let her out just as Miss Pearce is stepping up the path. Mrs. Chadwick rudely pushes past her to the lawyer's office, leaving Miss Pearce quite irritated. Brackenreid's comments are explained as the lawyer is shown to be Higgins. Higgins introduces himself as attorney Jacob Edward James, and goes on a rather long-winded tangent. However, he introduces the two ladies to each other as Lucretia Worthington (Mrs. Chadwick), the sister of the deceased, and Cassandra Chadwick (Eva Pearce) the fiancee. Both con artists pretend to cry into handkerchiefs, while "Lucretia" insults Miss Pearce further by calling her a dolly-mop (aka female prostitute). Unfortunately, he takes the pre-prepared manuscript for his role too lightly, forcing Brackenreid to intervene by calling him on the phone, ordering him to get a grip on himself. Get back on topic without tipping of Pearce, Higgins tricks her into thinking that she would receive $500,000, but only if Worthington or his earthly remains are found. If not, then he will be declared dead ''in absentia and the estate divided between the two women... in seven years time. This invokes a look of distress on Pearce. In the other room, Murdoch turns over the recorder and he and Brackenreid grins excitedly at how well the plan is proceeding. Chadwick, Brackenreid, and Murdoch discuss how well that went, but Cassie warns the men that Eva won't risk exposing herself yet, as she was the only suspect. Meanwhile, Crabtree enters and reports Eva Pearce has returned to her apartment, and Murdoch comments they should begin phase two. Brackenreid calls in their floozie...Emily Grace. George is shocked to see Dr. Grace dressed like this, and she introduces herself in a French accent as Mademoiselle Désirée DeNeuf. Cassie Chadwick comments, "Oo-la-la," while George smiles with a rueful grin and Emily smiles back. Miss Pearce enters the police station and observes Detective Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid questioning Emily under her guise as Mlle DeNeuf, as she loudly insists she loved him and would never kill Mr. Worthington. Crabtree attempts to take her to the side and she questions him on who she is. Crabtree tells her that the detectives are questioning Mlle DeNeuf, who's become a compelling suspect, and also tells Miss Pearce that they were quite an item before Miss Pearce had shown up. Crabtree also confides that the inspector is convinced Mlle DeNeuf killed Mr. Worthington. The inspector comes out and orders Crabtree to take "Miss DeNeuf's" fingermarks, while Murdoch takes Eva Pearce to his office. He questions her about Mr. Worthington's former romantic liaisons, to which she lies to knowing one other, a foreign woman, and sees he appears to know that already. After questioning Eva to Miss DeNeuf's whereabouts, Miss Pearce expresses that Murdoch appears less than pleased to have discovered a more likely suspect. Murdoch comments back, saying he has no preference, but seeks justice. Miss Pearce slowly remarks that he's developed a desire to lock her away and watch her hang. Murdoch warns her that it'd be her placing the noose around her own neck, after which she leaves, stating that she hopes that Murdoch keeps her in the loop. Emily and George talk, George saying she makes quite a convincing trollop. Emily isn't sure whether to be insulted, but before George can explain Miss Pearce exits Murdoch's office, placing them both back into character. George warns Miss DeNeuf that her whereabouts must be known at all times and she must stay in Toronto, while Brackenreid states that the eyes of the constabulary are on her. Suddenly, Leslie Garland walks in the middle of all this and plays along, but kisses Emily passionately, forcing her to kiss back, riling George. Miss Chadwick compliments the inspector afterwards about the performance, and says girls better watch themselves around him. Brackenreid assures her he's a gentleman, but she flirts back, remarking she's not the only one skilled in seduction. This leaves him breathless as she leaves, and the inspector goes to take a drink of scotch. Meanwhile, Julia is sitting at her desk at the hospital, reading James Gillies' statement. She inspects the photos, and worries by herself. The next day, Inspector Brackenreid comments how he's a happily married man, seeming doubtful, but Murdoch just agrees stoically with his statements. Emily calls out George for being unfair, seeing as the whole operation was at risk if she didn't kiss Leslie. She refers back to the movie he made and says it's exactly the same situation. George doesn't see it that way, but Emily points out it's not as if they're married. At the same time, the inspector is talking about being a bachelor at his age and musing a man must experience what life has to offer before he could be a good husband. George, in anger, breaks up with Emily, and she seems to be holding back tears. Unfortunately she has no time to process as a policeman signals them it's time. The constable also signals Murdoch and Brackenreid, and Murdoch finally signals Cassie Chadwick. Miss Chadwick, as Miss Worthington, greets Eva Pearce, who she's invited to lunch. She asks for forgiveness, stating she misjudged her, and she had mistaken her as the foreign lover of Mr. Worthington before her. Miss Chadwick questions Eva about being affiliated with Andrew Carnegie, but at that moment Emily interrupts them. Miss Chadwick states in a loud voice that she does not welcome Miss DeNeuf, while Miss DeNeuf insists she loved her brother, and would never kill him. At that moment, Crabtree appears and says she's under arrest for the murder of Mr. Worthington. Things get exciting as Dr. Grace pulls out a gun, refusing to go with him. Crabtree attempts to take the gun from her and a shot rings out, and Dr. Grace falls down on the pavement, dead. Miss Chadwick hurries away Eva Pearce as George bends over Emily, seeing the blood on her dress, asking frantically if she's all right. Emily opens her eyes, revealing she's faking, and George almost swears. Murdoch and the inspector help her up, and she explains she added the blood last minute, stating there's always some on hand at the morgue. The pair compliment Emily and George on their performance, but George shortly retorts that Dr. Grace is good at deception, leaving quickly. However, down at the theatre, Julia is figuring out the angle the camera took the picture of her and William. She finds an empty room and takes a bottle she finds, carefully placing it in her purse. Julia stands by the window and realizes this is where the cameraman took the picture from. Suddenly, Julia finds another photograph of William in the police station and another note. This one states if they continue they'll both die. At the police station, all of the sting team is waiting for news on Eva Pearce's next move, the policemen and Dr. Grace being noticeably tense, while Miss Chadwick reads. Brackenreid shouts at Higgins to stop tapping his desk, and mutters impatiently about Eva Pearce doing nothing for two days. Miss Chadwick advises patience and states nothing will stop Miss Pearce now. Murdoch questions why the delay. Crabtree brings in an anonymous letter revealing the location of Ian Worthington's body in the pond, and Murdoch realizes there isn't any way they could prove Eva sent it. Miss Chadwick is impressed by Miss Pearce's ingenuity, as does Emily. Murdoch decides that they need to officially close the case, and everyone nods, understanding what he's up to. Miss Pearce enters the police station and tries to catch Crabtree's attention, but he ignores her, talking busily on the phone. Detective Murdoch asks her politely to sit down and wait. "Miss Worthington" greets Miss Pearce, and they realize they were both asked down to the station, and perhaps it has something to do with Mr. Worthington's body. Crabtree comes over and tells them the constabulary has found the late Miss DeNeuf guilty of Ian Worthington's murder. However, as their murderer is dead, they need to declare the case closed. Crabtree says the body hasn't been found, despite an anonymous note, and gives his apologies for the constabulary being unable to find the body. Miss Pearce stares daggers after him. Miss Chadwick rubs it in that she'll have to wait seven years for her money, and leaves, saying she's returning to the continent. Miss Pearce watches Murdoch and Crabtree apparently involved in another case, and her face expresses the utmost discontent. Eva Pearce is poking around wildly in the pond, anxious because she can't find the body. Murdoch comes up to her and says she'll catch her death in there, and Miss Pearce stops, knowing she's been caught. At a library opening the next day, Murdoch and Brackenreid greet Cassie Chadwick and thank her for her help. Cassie explains she's leaving, and asks them to take care of themselves. She points out that women can be very misleading and are great liars. She flirts with Brackenreid one last time than runs off. Andrew Carnegie shows up and greets the gentlemen (he invited them here). He talks to them about one Cassie Chadwick, and they explain about Eva Pearce. However, Mr. Carnegie mentions another Cassie Chadwick he's heard about in Cleveland, married to a respectable doctor. Apparently she's been borrowing money in his name for a long time. At that moment, both policemen realize they've been duped, and the con artist has gotten away with Brackenreid's wallet. Brackenreid promises to make the necessary calls to Cleveland back at the station house, and comforts Murdoch with the fact they've brought Eva Pearce to justice. George comes in and the two tell him to go out to dinner with Dr. Grace, courtesy of the station, but he explains they've broken up. Brackenreid advises him to go and fight for his love, and Crabtree goes to follow his advice, while Murdoch hears it as well, and tells the inspector he'll ask Dr. Ogden to marry him, pouring a drink of scotch to fortify himself. Unfortunately, both Crabtree and Murdoch's romantic intentions end badly. Dr. Grace is asked out by Leslie Garland before George gets there. He hides around the corner and hears her accept, a bouquet of flowers in hand. And Julia refuses Murdoch's proposal over her fear of James Gillies. These actions leave both men brokenhearted. Character Revelations *George breaks up with Emily in this episode. *Emily and Leslie Garland begin to date. *Julia refuses William's proposal because she fears the wrath of James Gillies. Continuity *This is the third proposal William intended to make to Julia. The first one was a dream, in which she said yes. The second time she informed him she was engaged. This time, she said no. *Eva Pearce returns and this time, is arrested for her crimes. Historical References *Andrew Carnegie was a Scottish-American industrialist who made millions as he led the expansion of the American steel industry. *Cassie Chadwick is the assumed name of a Canadian woman who defrauded millions of daughters from US banks by pretending to be the illegitimate daughter and heiress of Andrew Carnegie. Trivia *This is the third time Murdoch has proposed to Julia. * This is the first time Emily goes undercover. * The original airdate for the episode was January 17, 2014 Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Helene Joy as Julia Ogden Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Daiva Johnston as Eva Pearce Giacomo Gianniotti as Leslie Garland Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Guest Starring Wendy Crewson as Cassie Chadwick Philip Craig as Andrew Carnegie J. Sean Elliot as Mr. Fleet Other Cast Thom Marriott as Butler David Collins as Photographer References Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 6.03.18 PM.png|Murdoch looks into the safe... Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 6.05.38 PM.png|At the Worthington mansion Screen Shot 2014-05-30 at 10.41.31 PM.png|Cassie Chadwick Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 6.06.37 PM.png|The sisters in confidence Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 6.06.26 PM.png|The eavesdroppers Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 6.08.44 PM.png|The conspirators Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 6.12.42 PM.png|The killer caught Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 6.14.07 PM.png|The library Category:Season Seven